This project is intended to initiate into the field of 'troubled employee' recognition and rehabilitation, a new concept and approach to better serve the industrial community and, in turn, the total community. Utilizing the unique relationship of a labor union (UAW) to industrial corporations and the inherent sensitivity and peer group role of the union in the everyday life of the industrial worker and his family, we propose to do the following: 1) Formally negotiate with corporations under labor agreements, joint labor/management policies and specific identification and 'troubled employee' rehabilitation procedures. 2) Provide on-going program of orientation and education for both company supervision, at all levels, and local union leadership (especially shop stewards) toward employee identification and the availability of appropriate community facilities and resources. 3) Employ in each target metropolitan area a two (2) person staff of pre- treatment motivational specialists to be the connecting link between the 'troubled employee' and the appropriate rehabilitative agency. Staff operatives also thoroughly integrated into components 1 and 2 above to bring about the continuity of endeavor necessary to the success of the program. It is further the intention of this project to work in concert with all related community agencies to seek the support and participation of the entire labor and industrial community toward long term and sustaining attention to programing of this type.